Sweet Dreams
by LuMoon
Summary: ""Fili is dead." Thorin said. Kili's eyes widened and he didn't know what to say. Was he dreaming again?" No slash.
1. Prologue

_Ohhh hello there. Here we go..._

_I have a confession! This is the first fanfiction that I'm writing in English ever and my first Hobbit fanfction too. I decided to write it and post it here because I really wanted to know if my English is alright and stuff, by other people's point of view. And this fic's idea popped into my head on Sunday and I had to write it. _

_I ask you to, please, leave your opinion. About my english or only about the chapter it doesn't matter. Well, hope you like it! :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **When Kili is starting to get used to his nightmares, things start to get really strange; his nightmares now seem to be happening in real life and sometimes he can't stop bad things from happening. He just wants the bad dreams to stop and his family to be alright; would he be able to keep them safe at the same time? Well, Fili at least will be there to look after his little brother while he is too busy being reckless.

* * *

**Prologue**

The two brothers sat on the grass, enjoying the sunny day. It was a Sunday afternoon; usually, they didn't have much chores to do on Sundays or weapons training. And after all, it had been a long week and they deserved to rest.

Fili decided to lie down on the grass and close his eyes. Kili sat and leaned his back on a tree, watching the breeze on the trees and the mountains with a happy and peaceful sigh. Suddenly the lack of sleep from the last night started taking effect on him, so Kili closed his eyes just like his brother.

Kili could not have a peaceful sleep for weeks. Nightmares, that's what tormented him. One after another with the same topics; death, war, fights. Usually his brother and uncle were there fighting with orcs, goblins and wargs in a big war or in attack in the middle of a hunting trip. Kili would fight too, of course - with his bow he would stay a little distant from his kin, shooting enemies that would try to hurt them in the back.

In the end of the nightmares Kili would be alone, searching for his brother or uncle Thorin. Sometimes he would find Thorin first, who would give him the horrible news: Fili was dead or they couldn't find him anywhere. Another end was that Kili himself would find Fili, in the clearing of a forest, bleeding, screaming in pain or dead. These were the worse.

Kili tried to sleep during the day and for a week or so it worked, but then the nightmares would follow him there too. He then tried to sleep thinking of trivial and happy things like bunnies or anything like that, but it didn't work either.

In the course of time, he would lay down at night and pretend he was asleep. He didn't want to sleep. But sometimes he would come back for a long training and fall asleep before he could stop it.

There were nights that he would struggle in his sleep and wake up Fili who slept beside him. Fili then would wake up his little brother, telling him that everything was okay and he was only dreaming. Kili then would apologize for waking up his brother and say that he was fine.

But things would take a while to be fine again.

On that Sunday though, everything was rather too peaceful to not feel a little sleepy. Kili didn't even think about the nightmares before closing his eyes.

With happy thoughts, Kili started to fell asleep. But before that, a scream cut the silence and the brothers jumped in fright and quickly looked around. There was no one to be seen and then the silence remained again.

Until the next scream.

Fili and Kili exchanged a glance and the older one stood up.

"It's coming from the woods." he said.

Kili stood up too and tried to look between the trees of the forest, but he couldn't see anyone or anything except the birds and the leaves of the trees moving with the breeze.

"I can't see anything. Are you sure it's coming from there? Maybe it's only children playing..."

Fili looked a bit suspicious, but moved to sit down on the grass again. When Kili was about to sit down under the tree again, they heard the scream again. And certainly it wasn't children playing; it sounded like a _wail_.

Fili was up again in a second and approached the first trees of the forest, his brother close behind.

"Do you think we should search for whoever is screaming?" Kili asked quietly.

Fili was silent for a few seconds then he turned to his brother.

"Are you armed, Kili?" he asked.

"No. I left my bow at home. Are you?"

"Yes, I have my knife." Fili said, showing his knife attached to his belt. "You should wait here, I will come back in a minute."

"You shouldn't go alone" Kili protested. "Whoever screaming is in danger, and if you go alone-"

"Don't worry, brother. Maybe it's someone being chased by a wolf or something."

"A wolf?" Kili chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't know. Wh-"

Fili was cut by another scream, this time louder.

The older brother turned to the younger one, his face more serious now.

"Kili, I will be back in a minute. I'm just going to see what's happening, I'm not going to fight anyone. Okay?"

"Okay." Kili said still a bit doubtful. He really didn't like the idea of his brother going alone. "Go quick."

"I'll scream your name if anything happens. And if I don't come back, search for Uncle. Or Mister Dwalin!" Fili said and, just like that, entered the forest.

Kili watched him go until he couldn't see his brother between the trees anymore. He waited another several long minutes and the silence sometimes was cut by another scream, sometimes loud or sounding rather distant. Kili didn't heard nothing from his brother, though.

But after what seemed like ages, he finally heard Fili.

"Kili!"

Kili tried to find his brother looking between the trees but his big brother was probably far away inside the forest.

"Fili!" he screamed too. "Where are you?"

"Call uncle!" he heard his brother answering immediately. "Call uncle Thorin!"

"Are you alright? What's happening?" Kili screamed back, worried.

This time Fili didn't answered immediately.

"Call him, Kili! Quick!" Fili screamed and after that Kili heard something that certainly wasn't his brother or a dwarf. Not even a human.

It was something roaring. Was Fili fighting something? He said he would not!

"Kili!" he heard his brother's desesperate scream.

"I'll be right back, Fili!" he said and then started to run away from the forest. He had to find Thorin.

**xx**

When he reached the forest again, he was with Thorin, Dwalin and two other older dwarves, all of them fully armed and ready to fight whatever was inside the forest.

When Kili was about to follow them, Thorin put an arm in front of his chest, preventing him from doing so.

"Not you, Kili. You're unarmed." his Uncle said. "Stay here and wait."

_Oh._

Kili was so worried about his brother that forgot to go home and get his bow. This saved a lot of time, anyway.

"But Uncle-"

"Your brother will be fine." Thorin said and then turned to the other dwarves. "Let's go."

Kili watched, again, they entering the forest until he couldn't see them anymore.

What was inside the forest? Probably, Kili thought, it wasn't a wolf like Fili suggested. Maybe it was something rather dangerous, like orcs. Well, Kili remembered Thorin saying once that orcs were not difficult to kill, only if they were numerous. And usually they are never alone. Uncle said that when a orc is alone is probably because he is gravely injuried and don't have more use for the others and can't fight anymore.

So, were there orcs? Kili didn't wish so. After all, his brother only had a knife. Although Fili was very skilled, Kili didn't think he could kill a group of orcs with only that kind of weapon. And Kili heard a roaring - maybe there were wargs too.

Kili only wished that his Uncle reached his brother on time.

Just like before, it seemed like ages until he heard something about his kin inside the forest. There were a few screams, swords against swords and more roarings.

Then he heard his uncle screaming.

_No!_

What hapenned? Was he and the others alright? What about Fili?

"Uncle!" Kili screamed. He couldn't bear be aware of nothing anymore - he was worried sick.

No one answered and after a few minutes, Kili heard heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. Kili could see Mister Dwalin now and the two other dwarves coming close behind him. The three of them looked so tired and were walking slow, looking at the ground. Kili noticed that Dwalin carried a small body in his arms, probably the one who he and Fili heard screaming. Was he (or she, of course, but it looked more like a boy) dead?

Thorin was walking a few meters behind them, Kili finally saw him and could feel his heart beating faster. His uncle was carring Fili in his arms, and Kili's big brother was certainly unconscious.

Kili entered the forest running to meet them. The four older dwarves stopped then and Kili approached his uncle.

"Is- Is he okay, Uncle? What happened?"

"Orcs." it was Dwalin who answered. "A pack of them. Seven or eight, with two wargs."

"All dead now." one of the two dwarves next to Dwalin said.

"And Fili, uncle?" Kili asked nervously. "He will be okay?"

There was a long minute of silence until Thorin finally spoke.

"We didn't found him on time, Kili. I'm sorry." Thorin said, his voice hoarse and low.

Kili hesitated before answering too.

"Wha- What? What do you mean?" Kili said. His vision was getting blurry.

"It was too late, Kili." Thorin said.

"N-No, Uncle, you're wrong!" Kili quietly said but at the same time desperate. On another occasion Kili would _never _say that his uncle was wrong like that, but now he was telling him that Fili was dead. He surely was wrong. "Let- Let me see him..."

Before anyone could say anything, Kili took Fili out of Thorin's arms and tried to carry his big brother. Failing, since his legs were wobbly and his arms not too strong, he kneeled on the forest ground, holding his brother close.

Fili's face was resting on his shoulder and with his free hand, Kili touched Fili's cheek.

"Fee? Fili, talk to me. W-Wake up!"

When his big brother didn't answer him, Kili began to panic.

"Kili, we need to search for your mother. Please, Kili. Come on." Kili heard Thorin saying.

"No... No, Fili will be up in a second. You- You will see, Uncle."

Kili was now sobbing and trying to make his brother wake up, ignoring Thorin's pleas. It was when Thorin, with the help of one of the other dwarves, took Fili away from his arms that Kili notice that his brother wasn't coming back anymore.

Still kneeling and watching his uncle going away with his brother's body, Kili had tears streaming down his face freely.

Then suddenly he heard a voice, like an echo, coming from somewhere in the forest.

"_Kili, brother, wake up!_"

Was he crazy? It was his brother's voice. But Kili could see Fili's head resting on Thorin's shoulder, as his uncle walked out of the forest. He was _dead_. How Kili could hear his voice?

"_Kee, it's okay. Wake up now, I've got you. You're okay_."

"F-Fili?"

"_It's alright. I'm here. Now wake up, brother_."

Then Kili opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was his brother's worried face looking at him. Fili's hands were holding his shoulders firmly and when he saw Kili opening his eyes, he relaxed. They were back on the edge of the forest. Kili had fallen asleep and had a nightmare. None of that had happened.

"See? It was just a bad dream. You're okay."

A feeling of relief washed over Kili, just like everytime he would wake up from a nightmare.

_Fili is alright_, he told himself. _He is safe. Healthy. Happy. I am too_.

"You- You're okay, aren't you?" Kili asked quietly. Fili smiled then.

"Of course, brother. Don't worry."

"Good." he said, breathing deeply and calming down.

Fili sat on the grass in front of him in the sun again, sighing happily.

Then they heard a scream coming from the forest.

"It's coming from the woods." Fili said.

Kili's eyes widened. _Again?_

* * *

_I hope that's okay. The chapter, I mean._

_I didn't take long to write but I hope I didn't sound like a illiterate or something like that. Like I said before, it's my first fanfiction in English so... Yeah. _

_Did you like it? Let me now in the reviews! _

_Hope I'll come back with a new chapter soon. Bye! :D_


	2. When Nightmares Come True

_Hellooo everyone!_

_Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, hope you like this one as well!_

_I hope that my English is still alright too. Slang and expressions suggestions are truly appreciated! Comments about something I expressed with the wrong verb or something like that are welcome too. :D (for those who don't know, I'm not a native english-speaker hehe)_

_Ah, some people who apparently don't have a account here sent reviews so I can't answer properly, but I like to say thank you for the reviews too!_

_(Oh, I decided that this will be the first chapter. The last one will count as a prologue!)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"It's coming from the woods." Fili said.

Kili watched his brother approach the first trees of the forest, just like in his dream. There was a few moments of silence until they heard another scream.

"I think I'll enter to have a look." Fili said, turning to his brother.

"No!" Kili almost shouted and stood up. "Don't."

Fili glanced at him looking a bit confused. "It's okay, Kili. I have my knife." he said, putting his hand on the knife attached to his belt. "I'll come back in a minute."

"No." Kili repeated. "You- You shouldn't go alone. Let's call Uncle, it's safer. He'll know what to do."

Fili hesitated for a second.

"Aren't you armed?"

"No, my bow is at home."

Fili still looked a bit hesitant but then he nodded. He was about to say something when they heard another scream.

"Let's find Uncle." Kili said tensely and the two brothers quickly started they way back home.

**xx**

Things happened just like in Kili's dream. Since it was Sunday and lunch time, Thorin wasn't at work. They found their uncle on the way to home back from the market with Mister Dwalin. As soon as they saw the two brothers running to meet them, the two older dwarves stopped.

Fili and Kili explained the screams coming from the forest and that they didn't enter because they were unarmed. As soon as they explained everything, Thorin ordered them to go back home with him to fetch their weapons. Kili wasn't expecting entering the forest with them, but followed his uncle and brother anyway.

They met Dwalin in the edge of the forest where they had heard the screams in first place. As soon as they were together, they stepped into the forest quietly.

Kili prepared his bow while the others grabbed their swords. Kili followed the path after Dwalin, who was following Thorin. Behind Kili was Fili, who insisted in being the last one. While they walked Kili could only hear the nature's sounds and his own heavy breathing. He tried to tell himself that he and Fili were skilled enough to survive a fight against orcs, and that Fili ended injuried in his dream just because he was only with a knife. Now his brother was with his swords and everything was fine.

He could not resist in looking behind to his brother, though. Fili and him exchanged a quick glance and his brother gave him a reassuring nod.

As they went deeper and deeper in the forest, the sound of animals howling joined the birds, the crickets and the breeze in the trees. These howls echoed loudly in the forest and Thorin stopped for a second.

"Wargs." he whispered.

Kili held his bow more firmly and prepared a arrow.

They walked for a little more until they reached a large clearing. They spotted a little boy in the middle of it with looking scared. He was probably freezing too, because even though it was a sunny day, it was still cold. Besides the boy's pants that were torn on the knees, he as only wearing a shirt and short boots. He had recent bruises in his face and legs. However, when he saw the other four dwarves he looked relieved. Kili glanced at him for a few moments. Was he the body Dwalin was carrying in his dream?

Suddenly they heard something roar from the other side of the clearing. The boy glanced that way while the others stepped in his direction.

The first warg appeared from some few trees, being followed by a few orcs and a second warg.

"Get out of the way!" Dwalin growled to the boy. He didn't need to say twice - the boy quickly ran to behind the dwarves and hid behind a tree.

They rushed towards the enemies with their weapons ready. However, the fight was not long. Fili and Kili fought together against one of the wargs and two orcs. Kili distanced a little bit and shot the warg and the orcs causing them to slow down, and then Fili finished the job with his swords. Beside them Dwalin and Thorin fought with the the remaining orcs which was a easy job.

When they defeated the last one, Thorin looked at the dead bodies in the clearing and grimaced. Then he turned to his nephews and nodded.

"Good job." he said a little breathless from the fight. Kili and Fili nodded back and Thorin turned to the tree where the dwarfling had hid. Only his face wasn't hidden to be able to watch the fight. "Come here, lad." Thorin said. "What you're doing here alone?"

"I wasn't alone..." the boy said shyly, approaching the group. He put his hands behind his back and looked at the ground while Thorin glanced at him. "I was here with my friends."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know... When we heard the orcs we started to run, but I stumbled and the orcs saw me."

Kili glanced at the boy with pity. He was running since he and Fili heard the first screams? Poor kid.

"I see." Thorin said. "Well, don't worry. You friends certainly are worring about you and you'll see them soon."

"But... What if they did not get out of the forest?" he asked finally looking up at Thorin.

"If they did not, we'll send a patrol to look for them. But I'm sure they're safe."

The boy looked a little bit happier with this and nodded.

The five of them started their way back, this time being noisier and talking about the fight. The dwarfling they found looked fine even with the few bruises - according to him, the bruises were caused by little branches and his pants were torn by the times he fell while he was running.

When they were almost at the edge of the forest again, Kili was submerged in thoughts. The boy could be dead or seriously injuried if they didn't reach him on time. He didn't understand why he dreamed about all this, though. It had never happened before and it worried him - after all, the dreams were just dreams. He could have lost his brother if he didn't insist and just the thought of this made him feel sick. He was lucky Fili listened to him and didn't entered the forest - not that Fili didn't took into account what Kili said; he really did, but sometimes the _warrior side_ of Kili's big brother was louder.

When they reached the edge of the forest, there were a few people there. Some four dwarflings and some worried adults. The boy who was lost ran to a couple, screaming "_Mum and Da!_". The dwarflings were his friends, who fortunately were safe and sound too.

After they explained what happened and making sure everyone was alright, Thorin, Kili and Fili made their way back home, saying goodbye to Dwalin when they parted ways. Thorin looked very thoughtful and Kili understood why; after all, why there were orcs so close to the edge of the forest? However, Kili tried not to worry too much. The important thing was that everyone was safe.

Dís, their mother and Thorin's little sister, was very worried when they went home to fetch their weapons before the fight, but smiled relieved when they finally arrived. She took care of her sons and brother's few scratches from the little battle while she heard the story behind them.

The rest of the week passed without further accidents or dangerous situations. The only thing closest to danger that Kili was involved was when their neighbor, whose house wasn't so far, was robbed. According to him, someone broke into his barn and stole one of his two ponies. Some who lived near got a little scared. Thorin, Dwalin and other important dwarves in Ered Luin told everyone that soon they would find the thief, but Kili knew that sooner or later everyone would forget about that. That thief would not act again probably and as no one had seen him, it would be very difficult to find him.

However, that crime didn't affected Kili's family so he wasn't very worried about that, but nonetheless he felt a little bad for his neighbor. After all, a new grown-up and healthy pony wasn't very cheap.

Kili still had a few nightmares, but none of them repeated in real life like that one and he was glad about that. He would often go back to the forest with his brother, uncle, Dwalin a other dwarves to hunt orcs who were too close to the edge of the forest. Thorin told to everyone warn the families in Ered Luin to not let their kids too far inside the forest until everything was safer.

Inside the forest things could be a little dangerous but Kili and Fili's lifes didn't change because of that.

Unfortunately, a few days later, things changed.

He and Fili arrived at home in the end of the afternoon after a long training session with Dwalin and other dwarves. Dwalin had made Kili not only train with his bow but with swords too, and against Fili. Fili of course didn't try to hurt Kili, since he knew that his little brother wasn't very good with swords as him, but he did had fun when he knocked Kili to the ground.

When night finally arrived, Kili was feeling very tired. Aparently his brother too, since that as soon as Fili's head touched the pillow he started to snore softly. Kili didn't took long to fall asleep too.

He woke up on the next morning feeling cold, even with two blankets on the top of him. The space on the large bed who belonged to Fili was empty. Sleepily, Kili sat down on the bed and looked around the dark bedroom.

Looking at the window Kili noticed that actually it was still nighttime and that it was raining outside. He could hear the wind howling too and the sound of its impact with the window. The fire that was lit before the brothers went to sleep wasn't there anymore. The bedroom's door was open, so Fili had probably gone to the bathroom.

Shivering a bit, Kili stood up and started to lit a new fire in the fireplace. When he finished, a few minutes later, he stood up again and walked to the door to close it. However, he stopped when he didn't heard a sound or saw light coming from the bathroom.

"Fili?" he called. No one answered.

Kili stepped into the corridor and saw that the door was unlocked. There was anyone there. Kili then decided that his brother was on the living room.

He passed through Thorin's bedroom and he could heard his uncle snoring softly. Then he passed through his mother's bedroom and the door was slightly open. Looking inside, Kili saw his mother sleeping peacefully in her bed. She always slept quietly.

The little living room was much colder than his room. When Kili looked around he found out that there was no one in there too, but the strangest thing was that the front door was open. The strong and cold wind was coming through the door and the ground near it was wet, even tought it wasn't a heavy rain, just a drizzle. But was Fili outside?

Without stepping out, he looked in front of the house and he didn't saw anyone. He looked around, thinking where his brother could have gone.

Suddenly, louder than the drizzle, Kili heard one of the ponies neighing. The sound was coming from the little barn next to the house. Maybe it was Fili doing something there? Kili decided to find out.

Before going outside, Kili lit a lamp. Then, ignoring the cold and the raindrops, Kili stepped outside with only his nightclothes. He just wanted to find his big brother and make sure he was alright. It wouldn't take a long time.

He ran in the wet grass until he reached the barn. When he opened the wooden dor and entered, the place was immediately illuminated by his lamp. He looked around; Thorin's pony, Riley, was awake just like the other two ponies in the barn. What made Kili worried was that they actually had four ponies. Where was the fourth one?

Riley looked slightly nervous. After calming her down, Kili looked around trying to figure out what happened to the other pony. Maybe Fili was with it? It could be an option, but Fili's pony wasn't that one. Fili's pony was still on the barn next to Riley.

After a few moments looking around and thinking, Kili heard someone coughing. He turned with the lamp to where the sound came from but didn't found anyone.

"Who's there?" he said.

After a few seconds he heard the cough again. "K-Kili? Is that y-you?"

Kili's heart skipped a beat.

"_Fili?_" he asked. "Where are you, brother? I can't see you!"

"H-Here. Next to Virgo."

In fact, Fili was on the ground next to Kili's pony.

"Fili!" Kili cried, kneeling next to his brother's face.

Fili's forehead and the right side of his face were covered in blood, with a big bruise. It looked very serious. His clothes were a little wet and Kili grimaced when he saw the blood, but still touched his brother's cheek to turn Fili's face to him.

"What happened to you?" Kili said, putting the lamp on the ground next to him.

"I was getting a glass of water and heard s-someone outside. H-He stole mum's pony. That thief." Fili explained slowly and with a wince.

Of course! Kili had forgotten about the pony thief. He had thought that whoever stole their neighbor would only do it once.

"O-Oh." Kili said. "But this doesn't matter now that you're hurt. It's alright, I'm going to take you inside and you'll be fine."

"Okay." Fili said. "I'm... I'm just tired."

To Kili's horror then, Fili started to close his eyes. "No! No, Fili, you must stay awake."

"I'm tired, brother..." Fili whispered.

"I know you are, but if you fall asleep maybe you'll not wake up again." Kili said softly. It was true; the bruise on Fili's forehead seemed deadly serious. "Hang on, I will call Uncle."

Hesitantly, Kili stood up and shouted for his Uncle, hoping he would hear him despite the rain and wake up soon. Soon as he started shouting he heard a groan of pain coming from his brother.

"Sorry, Fee. It's the only way to call him. I can't leave you alone." Kili said kneeling again.

"I-It's alright. But it hurts..."

"I know." Kili said and looking expectantly at the barn's door. Had Thorin heard him?

When Kili turned to his brother though, he feel his breath caught in his throat.

"No, Fili! Open your eyes, you can't sleep now!" Kili cried despairingly. His brother didn't move, though; didn't even move a little. "Uncle! Uncle, come here! Help!" he shouted again, feeling tears beginning to form in his eyes. His uncle had to help or Fili would be gone forever.

"Fee, wake up! Wake up!"

_"Wake up!"_

Kili's eyes shot open and just like in the day before, the first thing he saw was his brother worried face looking at him. Kili's breath was accelerated and he was shaking too, but as soon as he saw his brother he relaxed.

Kili felt Fili's hand stroking his hair when he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. "You're alright, little brother?"

"I'll be fine."

Kili was very thankful that his brother never asked him what he dreamed about. He wouldn't like to tell that practically every nightmare Fili ended dead or injured.

Kili opened his eyes slowly. Fili was still leaning over him. "Your nightmares are worrying me." he said softly.

"They don't happen often." Kili lied. "I'm fine. I woke you up?"

"Well, yes. But that's okay. At least you're not dreaming anymore." Fili said and moved to sit down on the bed.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But sorry, anyway."

"It's not your fault. Calm down, okay?" Fili gave him a little but warm smile. Kili nodded and felt even more relaxed. Fili moved once more and stood up. "Stay here. I'm going to get you a glass of water."

Kili nodded again, still trying to control his breath and watched Fili exiting the bedroom. After a few minutes, when his breath was normal again, he heard a distant neigh coming from outside and seconds later, the front door opening with a low creak.

Kili stood up in a second.

"Fili!" he screamed as soon as he stepped into the corridor. He passed trough the living room and the open front door, not hesitating to run to the barn. His nightmare was reapeting just like that time in the forest? Kili really didn't wish so...

He arrived in time to see his brother entering the barn. Kili ran and entered just after his brother, who looked at him surprised.

"Kili, wha-"

"Watch out!" Kili screamed as he saw a dark silhouette approaching with something in his hand that looked like a weapon, like a little sword. He couldn't see what was that in the dark, but it could only be the thief.

Kili grabbed his older brother by the forearm and pulled him out of the way. Kili immediately felt a terrible pain on the right side of his head and everything began to spin. Soon, all was dark.

* * *

_Yeeees, finish another one. What a relief. Hope you guys liked it, please review to let me know!_

_I hope I'll update the next one soon. Since I have to study Italian too -oh jesus- this fanfiction may make me a little confused even if Italian and English are nothing alike, but I think I will just have to slow down the updates when July arrives to have time to study._

_See you guys soon! :D_


End file.
